I Miss You
by fuer grissa ost drauka
Summary: CLOIS! Clark unexpectedly meets up with Lois. Inspired and written to Evanescence’s “My Immortal” Please R&R.


**Title: **_I Miss You_

**Author: **_Fuer Grissa Ost Drauka_

**Rating: **_PG-13 (T)_

**Pairing: **_Clois_

**Summary: **_Clark unexpectedly meets up with Lois. Inspired and written to Evanescence's "My Immortal"_

**Spoilers: **_none_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any of it._

**Feedback: **

* * *

Clark landed softly next to an old oak tree and spun out of the suit. He wandered absentmindedly through the rows of tombstones until he came to the one he'd been looking for. Clark knelt down in front of the tombstone and brushed off the light layer of snow that covered it. His fingers reverently traced over the letters that had been engraved into the stone years before.

KENT.

A slender hand landed on his shoulder, effectively breaking him out of his reverie. The touch sent a shiver running along his spine, even after all these years. His head shot up sharply. "Lois?"

"Hey, Smallville."

He stood and turned to look at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you. I knew you still came out here every week." She met his eyes with a hint of nervousness but shot him a wry grin. "Doesn't exactly sound _healthy_, but," she shrugged, "who am I to talk." Lois's grin faded when she realized that her attempt at humor didn't have the desired effect. "Clark?"

"I've missed you," he said finally.

The simply spoken but heartfelt statement caused tears to well up in Lois's eyes. "I know," she said softly. "I've missed you too."

"You're going to leave again, aren't you?" It wasn't an accusation, but the resignation in his tone hurt more than an accusation ever could.

"We both know the answer to that, Clark," she said sadly.

Clark sighed softly and nodded. He knew how it went. She would randomly show up then leave again, expecting him to go on with living his life once more. Without her. It was impossible, but he did it. He had to.

"We do have some time though. How's Lara been?"

Clark smiled at her for the first time since she arrived. "She looks so much like you." The corner of his mouth twitched as he struggled not to laugh. "Acts just like you too."

"So, that's what's been causing the bit of grey up there," Lois teased as she ran her hand over one of the twin grey streaks that ran over his ears. "I heard she has a boyfriend now?"

She watched with a half-concealed grin as Clark shifted into the same "over-protective-father" mode that her own father had reverted to anytime she would hang out with a guy - whether or not she was even attracted to the guy. She had often found it irritating coming from her father, but on Clark, it was endearing - though their daughter probably didn't think so. "I take it you don't like this kid she's dating very much?" Lois asked, amused.

"He's okay," Clark conceded. "I just think that sixteen is too young for her to start dating."

Lois snorted. "Clark, if you had your way, she'd _never_ date."

"Nothing wrong with that," he grumbled. She couldn't help the laugh that escaped at that. That was just so "Clark".

They stood in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, just enjoying being together again. Lois glanced down at the grave behind him. "It's kind of weird being here," she admitted.

"I find it peaceful," he explained.

"I've never actually been here before," she said in an odd tone that Clark couldn't tie any one emotion to. "It's odd. You know what I mean?"

He nodded and smiled a bit. Clark always understood what she meant; it was part of what made him Clark.

"It is a bit morbid, I know, but here I feel, I don't know… closer?" he said, unsure if that made sense. There was silence again. It was odd, Clark decided. He had missed talking with her so much. Now she's here, and there's silence. He had hated it for so long- missed her chronic babbling - but now, it was as if they were so in tune with each other that the words weren't necessary.

Lois reached out and gently touched his cheek. "It's almost time."

For her to leave. Again.

"Hey," she pulled his focus back to her, "It's not forever."

"I know," he sighed, "but without you every moment feels like it."

"Smooth talker," she said with a soft smile.

"I love you."

She moved in closer and kissed him. It was a soft, gentle kiss. The kind they had shared countless times before.

When Lois eventually pulled back, her eyes were wet with unshed tears. "I love you too, Clark. You and our daughter. I love you both so much."

"Dad?" Clark turned to see Lara standing behind him, surprised he hadn't heard her approach. "Are you all right? Grandma sent me to tell you that dinner's ready."

Clark nodded and looked back at where Lois had been standing. She was gone.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

He turned back to her and smiled. "Yeah, I'm okay. Let's get inside before your grandma starts to worry."

Lara shook her head slightly. "You go on without me. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Try not to be too long, okay?"

"I won't."

Clark nodded and began the short walk back to the farmhouse.

Lara hesitantly sat down in front of the tombstone. Her fingers absently traced the engraved letters, unknowingly mimicking her father's earlier actions, as she struggled to find the words to say.

"Hi, Mom."

**The End.**

**

* * *

**It's short, I know, but it's been _forever_ since I've put up a _Smallville_ story. This was sitting in my notebook for months, half-written. I just found it this week and decided to finish it. 

Let me know what you think. :)


End file.
